


Invitation

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: The Actor is mentioned, Why does he haves such a long character tag??, technically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Hi, don’t mind me world building over here. :3
Series: Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> *insert photo of the poker night invitation that goes with WKM*

**_‘Who’s it from?’_ ** Jameson tapped out.

“It’s from Mark,” William answered, staring at the envelope.

**_‘Wait, Mark the cousin who hates you?’_ **

“Yes.” William carefully open the envelope and pulled an invitation out.

**_‘What’s it say?’_ **

William stared at it before saying, “It’s an invitation for a poker night.”

One of Jameson’s eyebrows rised.  **_‘_ ** **_**Are** you sure this is the same Mark and not some other Mark?’_ **

William handed the invitation to Jameson, who immediately began reading the paper.

Jameson fingers began absentmindedly tapping on William’s arm as he read. His hand stilled as he looked up to the older man. _**‘I**_ **_**wouldn’t** go,’_ ** he tapped out, _**‘s**_ **_**eems** a little to suspicious.’_ **

William hummed. “I know, but,” he paused, “it could be my chance to apologize to him.”

Jameson huffed. _**‘**_ **_P. L. E. A. S. E. That man would rather die than admit there’s anything wrong with him. What makes you think that he’d just let you waltz in for poker and then leave like everything’s fine and dandy?’_ **

William hummed in agreement while settling his head on Jameson’s shoulder. “You at least have to let me try. It’s one night and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Jameson sighed before tapping out,  **_‘fine.’_ ** He leaned into William.  **‘** **_Just be careful.’_ **

“When have I not been?”

**_‘Do you really want me to list them all?’_ **

“Okay, okay, you win. Still, I’ll be fine. We can go to that restaurant you like afterwards.”

**_‘First of all, it’s a cafe.’_ **

“Oh, you know what I mean.” William grabbed the invitation and tossed it onto the coffee table. “Never mind that now, we’ve got better things to worry about.”

Jameson snorted.  **_‘What, to laze about and listening to the rain?’_ **

William smiled. “You know me too well.”


End file.
